leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WATERDUDE
CHAT Close the whole browser, then retry- it works again! On a side note......I got two vandals in the time it took you to write the message >:3 Promotion 23:23, 10/20/2011 Categories You are adding categories that are already on pages. Stop this please. 00:37, 10/22/2011 :Actually you added categories on Olaf and Orianna's pages even thought they were already there. I am done with my editing spree for right now, so you can keep going :P 00:53, 10/22/2011 Chat All I can do is wait for Wiki to recieve the request -_-' Hi. If chat isn't working, then I think it's best not to spam entrances and exits from it. Sorry for the inconvenience. 02:34, 10/22/2011 chat it works again/ Folder Hi. Could you tell me how I can get to my LoL Folder. 05:52, 10/22/2011 Chat lol..... Try to close the browser and then re-join. Then, try to clear the Cache. Then, Report to Wikia with scathing rage. stop posting ur sounds in the photos of this wiki page What is the deal with ppl tonight? must be a full moon cause the vandals are out tonight...chat isnt workin for me but just wanted to let you know ill be on for a while helping fight back these vandals :) 20:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ^^Sry this is ~DeadlySnowball~ 20:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Shop Pictures Very nice job. I think you are doing really great job around here! I am very pleased that you added those pictures :) 06:26, 10/24/2011 unban baked? i was banned because of that glitch (joining/ dcing constantly) that happen when you leave your comp on , if you dont mid could you8 take the time to unban me? Bakedcookies 07:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Voiceovers I really appreciate all that you've done in that area, but could you switch over to source mode editing, then review every file? You should minimize their content, by removing the (ex.) Irelia voiceovers, and only leave one category tag. Example 15:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Changes You just undoed my changes to MF page (totals) i've seen them on Malazar page and found it really nice, not sure why it's ok on Malz page but not on MF page. I'm currently going over it with a couple of other mods and etc.. And I'll check that page, too. The reason why I find it unnecessary is because of it's misconception that you'll be doing that much damage. Someone doing 100 damage against someone who has 20 defense isn't the same as someone doing 25x4 hits against someone with 20 defense. As soon as we can come to an agreement, action will be dealt. Until then, we'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about that, though. However, you did a find job. I'll be sure to have my undo reverted as soon as people feels otherwise. :) ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 19:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad about the reverted option. Not sure about your argument about multiple hits. To my knowledge a given amout of defence will result in a % of damage reduction. So 100 or 4 x 25 is the same result. The damage may be different if the target leave the area in an opposition to Malz being a dot that stick to you or a supress dealing damage. ur undo Why do you undo my champion spotlight edit? The spotlight was made by riot [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you please tell me where you got the missing champion spotlight that I'm missing? If so, I'll apologize.. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 00:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Here...Sigh...[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Next time add Shyvana into the list of spotlights. If there's one missing add it in. I wasn't wrong when I counted 54. And you weren't right from not adding the 55th one there. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 00:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Did you count shyvana? [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand that it's my fault for not including Shyvana. But, she wasn't in the spotlight list. I only count what was there already. If you saw she was missing, you should have added it in. But what's done is done. I'll like to move on, please. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 01:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :: i'm getting confused on the word of "spotlight list", Can you explain? and one more thing, This champion spotlight thingy is my job, If you can, Please leave it to me to add more champion on that page. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I had no idea it was your job. But I went ahead and added Shyvana to the list. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 01:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, Tehanon, Numbawan and sam know, I started editing that page at the first wiki team battle of the wiki. I just want you to take note of this "Before u delete something that seems unrelevant to u (Except Skins/Trivia page, Delete anything that seems unrelevant) Ask first." Sorry for rage :P [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that it wasn't irrelevant. It's if a contributor finds something that he/she thing is incorrect they try to fix it. In this case, I found something that 'I' thought was incorrect. But whatever, I'm glad that this is done and finished. I'm off to complete more champion audio quotes. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 01:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please join here asap. 00:50, 11/11/2011 About File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png The article Nine Tails Fox is moved to The Nine Tails Fox. Could you please move File:NineTailsFoxSquare.png to File:TheNineTailsFoxSquare.png??? W 12:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I could or else I would have done that in the first place. But I don't have that power. Only Content Director, Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat have the ability to do that. Sorry about that. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 12:58, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man! this picture... That's ur picture right? What's ur wallpaper there? i think i know but i don't...[[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 09:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Mami Tomoe, my favorite character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She's such doll~ Wow I acted all "prissy" cos of the lack of double standards , teemo lover can be a jerk to me all hes wants , calll me stupid multiple times yet i get banned for an INDIRECT insult, adminship at its finest , don't quit your day job buddy hell , hes even been a jerk to dah too and greeceftw i kinda had to rejoin chat cos you never sent me a length of ban message , again adminship at its finest Bakedcookies 10:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) So you couldn't wait 10 minutes? People at their finest, I suppose. Congratz congratz man you deff deserved it! 08:17, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I appreciated it~ *You know what i completely forgot you got promoted for a sec:( i saw the orange (cause it hasnt updated yet) and blanked out my bad bro! 10:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) 04:18, 12/3/2011 Username Change I contacted wikia and asked them if you could change your username and they said that if you contacted them, they would've responded already. Also they said that they can't change your name to an existing account even if they don't have too many edits and their inactivity on wikia doesn't affect the situation either. They also said that they would need you to contact them if you wanted a name change, not someone else. So if you want to change it, email them and ask them for a list of available usernames that are similar to yours. Thanks. 17:33, 12/3/2011 About uploading file to Wiki JFYI, you can actually add the category tag (category:LeBlanc voice-overs) along with other information in the summary field before uploading the file. This way you don't need to edit the file description page again. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re I am going by the project me and Sam started a while ago (Advanced attributes). Fighter is considered a semi-tank and used to be known as Bruiser. Therefore, Fizz isn't a fighter, Morgana can be played multiple ways, but overall she is definitely a mage. A support would be someone who can heal or provide multiple things to their allies such as sona's heal and her haste. Morgana can only provide -one- thing to allies as can Lux. Singed is a fighter, not a tank. I mean I could go play AD sona and label her as a DPS. 00:34, 12/10/2011 Checklist I fixed your edit, if you don't mind. :P 02:48, 12/19/2011 How is that spam, I thought you were talking about trolling... I was saying I talk like that a lot even in LoL i talk like that. And the only thing you said was "Rabid..." then I got banned no warning for spam -__- Sorry I didn't know. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rabid-Squirrel (talk • ) hi there, if you get the chance could you send me the ahri voice-overs on hotmail (neho___@hotmail.com(3 _s)) since you uploaded them? would be appreciated. If for some reason you can't, then please tell me how you got them since i can't find them anywhere on neither google or LoL folders. WFC Kestrel 04:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Category:Ahri voice-overs. Just right-click and select "Save linked content as..." (or something similar)? Hello. I'm a new user here and I wanted to seek some moderator help, so I went to the mod list and saw someone with 'Water' in the name. So I decided to ask you! :D My question is mainly: can moderators delete troll posts? In the Garen champion page, a troll was posting... well troll posts, as well as insulting another user. I was pretty angry so I replied back. And I was wondering, is there a way mods can stop those trolls from posting anything? Those trolls are never going to write anything useful anyway. Waterchainman 02:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Waterchainman (dunno if that's the right way to sign... XD) Quote sounds Hey there. I like this one champion I bought recently and I want to add quote sounds to his wiki. I extracted all sounds of his in mp3 format and I don't know how to host them and to properly add them to wiki page. Some people directed me to contact you about it. Page I want to edit: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ziggs_the_Hexplosives_Expert/Background Audio files I have (320-bit mp3): Dropbox folder share P.S. If I will manage to learn how to do this, I might even be interested to fill all missing quote sounds here. Varnagas 09:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Regards, Varnagas Hello Hello there yuyuko-sama. may i add you on LoL ( NA ) ? my summoner name is cvthewhiterider Bloodstrider (talk) 12:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC)